lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knockout Kid, Part II
|time=1 Hour and 54 Minutes 1:51:32 |distributor =Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures DL Films |country = United States |language = English |release = June 20, 2016 |budget= $121 million |gross = $756.8 million }} The Knockout Kid, Part II is the tentative title of the upcoming sequel to The Knockout Kid. This is the Second franchise of the Knockout Kid. This film was the Lukester Farrell's second director film. Plot Six Months after winning the heavyweight title, Johnny Thomason. Daniel decide spend time with his friends and family. Daniel been accept to Boxing Camp to meet the Stallions Team, while Daniel and Mick makes an enemy of his there. Daniel's mother is nearly dying of Child birth, Daniel nearly decided to quit the team, but change his mind of mother told him to win after she's giving a birth baby girl, Sarah. The Night in the match, Daniel fights the Tigers Team, Troy Tyson. Daniel and Troy fight 12 rounds. Daniel and Troy goes down. In the end, Daniel finally get up and win the title. Daniel makes a speech and the last word to say to his mother before walk in out, "Mom, I Did It!". Cast * Lukester Farrell as Daniel Magder * John Cane as Mick * Gina Rodriguez as Lisa * Michael Hutchinson as Willard * Max Lawrence as Troy Tyson * Mark Islam as Harry Tyson * Michelle Armstrong as Christine Magder-Fanning * Ben Addison as Paul Fanning * Paul Adamson as Daniel's Grandpa * Abigail Maddison as Sarah Fanning * Antonio Damian as Johnny Thomason (cameo) Production The rumour say they love making more of "Knockout Kid", So they will do it. Sean Avildsen, director of first film decided not to direct the sequel as he gets tight with schedule. On December 2, 2014, Lukester Farrell was director position for the film as like he did his first directed from Fred O'Brien Goes fourth. Principal photography began on March 30, 2015, and concluded on June 28, 2015. The Knockout Kid was filmed in Los Angeles, California and Idyllwild, California, USA. Trivia * Lukester will be director the sequel. * Lukester decide to invited Hans Zimmer to compose the music, and Zimmer asked Farrell if he could invite James Newton Howard to compose as well. After the James Horner's death. ***Zimmer and Howard will agree to work together with Farrell through the chapters. ***Zimmer and Howard create Theme "Knockout Kid" from the preceded of James Horner. * Sony announced a film with a release date of June 10, 2016. But Pushed it to June 20, 2016. * Working title ** The Knockout Kid, Part II ** The Knockout Kid 2 ** The Knockout Kid II ** The Knockout Kid II: The Story Continue ** TKK2 ** Daniel II * The film will be rating in PG for mild boxing violence. Music In April 2015, Hans Zimmer was hired to compose the film's score. James Newton Howard was also hired to compose the score with Zimmer. They continue to score "the Knockout Kid's" franchise chapters following James Horner's death. Timeline While the first film after the fight scene, Daniel and Mick walk out of the GYM. Daniel and Mick are returing to boxing after Six Months Later. Sequel A sequel is scheduled to be released on May 9, 2019. Category:Action film Category:Drama film Category:Family film Category:Sport film Category:The Movie